His Fantasy
by NancyErin
Summary: Post 02x16 The Mistress Always Spanks Twice


Title: His Fantasy

Author: Nancy Erin

Rated: M

Summary: Post 02x16 The Mistress Always Spanks Twice

A/N: Don't ask... my mind is going places today it's not supposed to go to. Just relax and enjoy =)

* * *

"_Bondage cuffs, custom made? Looks like our killer liked public play."_

"_How can you tell the difference between custom and regular?"_

"_The leather is too high quality to be mass-produced, and it's hand-stitched."_

"_No, I mean, how can you tell the difference?"_

* * *

Beckett knew the difference between mass-produced and hand-stitched cuffs? Should Castle feel surprised or not? He went for option number one, but he knew she wouldn't let him in on her secret.

* * *

"_Only a handful of bondage shops in the city do custom work. So let's take photos of those cuffs, send it out, see if anyone can I.D. where it came from._

_"Only a handful of shops? Okay, what aren't you telling me?"_

"_So much, Castle. So very, very much."_

* * *

She was such an evil, evil tease. This case was going to be the death of him.

* * *

"_Oh, jeez. How do you even get in that position?"_

"_Right? It's not even possible."_

"_Oh, it's possible."_

* * *

Not only did Beckett have a very good knowledge when it came to cuffs – after all she was a cop – but now she also knew _how_ to get into _that_ position. Now that was something… This gave a whole new meaning to her once spoken words _Oh so many layers to the Beckett onion however will you peel them all. _Castle had to gulp a couple of times in order to regain his usual composure.

* * *

"_But if you're just looking to dip your toe in the water, these little guys are best sellers. (Holds up fuzzy handcuffs) Want to give 'em a try?"_

"_No, thanks. I've already got a pair of my own."_

_(Beckett pulls back her coat so the man can see her badge and cuffs)_

* * *

"_Hmm. You know, you should moonlight. Seriously, you would make a fortune. Come on. Haven't you ever wanted to do... something with your handcuffs other than arrest criminals?"_

"_No. But there is one hot... wild... kinky thing that I do like doing. Putting killers behind bars."_

"_See? You're already a tease. You're halfway there."_

* * *

And what an evil tease Beckett was. He couldn't quite believe his own ears. Sure she was a cop and she might be acquainted with some facts from the red light district given her job, but that didn't mean she ain't no saint either. Her teasing was pure evil though, and Castle wasn't quite sure what turned him on more. The possibility of her actually engaging into s&m or her inner hidden desire to explore a new territory. Either way, it was a big turn on for him.

* * *

"_What'd you think it was gonna be, torture wheels and women in corsets? "_

"_Well, yeah. "_

"_That's in the back. "_

"_Welcome to Lady Irena's House of Pain. How can I serve you? "_

"_Well, answer her! You see what I have to deal with? My boyfriend Ricky has an appointment at 4:00 pm with Mistress Venom. "_

"_Will you be joining him? "_

"_Oh, yes. I've been dying to watch him squirm. "_

"_Mistress Venom would be delighted to have an audience. Follow me, please. "_

"_Do you think we could gag him? "_

* * *

Was he ever going to survive this day? He wasn't quite sure. The only thing he was sure of, was that he was in desperate need of a cold shower. As soon as possible. He also needed to get rid of that sexual tension that had been building up inside of him from the early morning, and it was only early afternoon. It was going to be a very long day. Maybe he could escape for an hour or two? Using his daughter for an excuse always seemed so lame, but it came in very handy on occasions.

* * *

"_You guys, give him a break. I wouldn't bring my boyfriend around here either."_

"_Boyfriend? Did I miss something?"_

* * *

On an other side note he decided to ignore her mentioning a new boyfriend. Envisioning Beckett with another man was definitely not an option. He momentarily wanted to shut his eyes, take a deep breath before being able to look her in the eye again. But her dazzling smile made him shuffle nervously instead. A boyfriend? Really? He mentally shivered at the thought.

* * *

"_Castle, why don't you sit this one out? I think Mr. Caraway will respond better to a strong... female hand."_

"_Sam-I-am... in a box..."_

"_With a fox –"_

"_We're gonna need some popcorn."_

* * *

Ever since the very first day Castle had laid eyes on Beckett, he was a goner. He had fallen hard for her. Although her piercing emerald green eyes was the first thing that attracted him to her, there were many other facets of detective Kate Beckett he found just as striking. The power she exhaled in an interrogation room was a second close. This was going to be... _interesting_.

* * *

"_So what about this imaginary boyfriend of yours? Are we gonna see him around here or is he at home tied to a bed?"_

"_What's the matter, Ricky? You jealous?"_

"_No. You only get to punish him at night. You punish me all day."_

"_Well, you deserve it."_

"_What did I do to you?"_

"_Let's just start with the first day we met…"_

* * *

He couldn't keep his mouth shut, now, could he? They had just wrapped up the case and Castle was more than glad to find the loft pitch black and completely silent. He let out a long sigh and groan, closing the door behind him shut before leaning up against it. Unconsciously he ran both of his hands over his face and through his hair as his head hit the door behind him. For some odd reason he had come to enjoy the last case. The bantering between him and Beckett was running high, and although she could be such a tease, he loved it just the same to tease her back. He needed this, just as much as he needed the air to breathe and the water to drink. He needed her. He wanted her.

A second groan escaped from his throat as he realized the bulge growing in his pants. Not again… not now. He was tired, exhausted, physically drained from the murder case. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the past couple of days. Not only had Beckett kept him awake all day long, but also all night. The image of her linked with cuffs to the bed, or any other place for that matter, had his fantasy run on overdrive. He winced in agonize.

Not paying attention to his grumbling midsection, Castle chose to go for a cold shower first in the mere hope to get rid of the extra energy bursting in his loins. He skimmed down all of his clothing discarded them hazardless around the room. He will pick them up later and walked straight into the adjoined bathroom where he started running the water. As soon as it was hot enough he jumped inside and let the soothing liquid run down his bare back.

Castle let out a sigh he had been withholding all this time before his left hand wrapped around his manhood. Another deep growl reverberated against the tiled walls. He was so big and hard. The fact alone to hold himself like that relieved some of the boiling desire. Damn the thing Beckett was doing to him. His eyes instantly drifted shut as he imagined her kneeling down in front of him, gazing up into his face with those stunning green eyes of hers. Her luscious lips wound their way to the underside of his erection. Her tongue darting out and trailing a long lick up to the head before engulfing his shaft deep within her mouth.

"Kate…" he groaned out loud, not quite used to her given name as yet. She was Kate in his head, but in person she still was Beckett to him.

She was the only woman in the world he wanted to have and the only woman he couldn't get. She was also the only woman who was giving him the most craziest fantasies he could possibly think of. Hence the recent case wasn't helping and had only spurted on his overactive imagination when it came to sex with Beckett…. or Kate.

Imagining hot sex with Beckett was amazing or making love to Kate was even more perfect. His mind couldn't figure out which it was tonight. Was it going to be Beckett or Kate? His thoughts were impartial. For now it was Beckett sucking hard on his cock. Her mouth was hot, her tongue soft and her lips tight around his fully engorged penis. He blindly sought out for head, his fingers digging into her scalp, holding her in place to let her know how good she made him feel. She must understand his guidance since it only spurted her on for more as her head started to work him hard. Castle felt the tension rise in his balls exponentially. All it took was another couple well placed shoves down her throat to make him come undone, as his seed squirted into her mouth... uhm onto the floor. His scream could be hurt throughout the entire flat and he was gladder than ever for nobody to be home, else way he would have some serious explanation to make. He mentally swore at Beckett for rendering him down to a horny teenager unable to control his emotions.

Castle was still fighting to come back to normal as he kept stroking his erection till the better end, the sticky liquid covering his hands as he pictured Beckett licking and gulping every drop of his cum. It was such a turn on just picturing her staring up at him so lustful since it had also turned her on. His forehead hit the wall while his erection went limp in his hands.

Unfortunately his hands wouldn't let go and his ministrations didn't stop as he felt himself going for another round right away. Well, that was a first timer.

"Fuck, Kate!" he swore out loud in the dark of night as his erection grew harder again.

He was close to the brim though. Very close and this time it would only take a couple of well placed strokes to pull him over the edge. His grip tightened around his shaft, hard and fast as he continued pumping his hand up and down. The image of Beckett's naked frame pressed up against his as he pushed himself forcefully and deep inside of her warm wet channel, taking her completely off guard as she let out a whimper. He stilled for a second or two giving her the time to adjust, but not more. He pulled out just as fast and kept pounding in and out of her. He was glad she was willing to take it because he needed her. Now and fast. No time to be gentle… All he wanted to do was to fuck her and that's what he did. A dozen thrusts later he was bursting deep within her, screaming out loud in pure ecstasy as his knees gave in beneath him and he let himself glide onto the floor, warm water still cascading down his worn out body.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: OMG, I know... I just had to write it down! A sequel of "Her Fantasy" will follow hopefully soon too! :P Any idea which episode I could use? Or what would you like to read/see? Now last but not least, please hit the review button! You'd make one very very happy person tomorrow morning if my mailbox is full with your wonderful words! xo NancyErin


End file.
